No Expectations
by Stormkpr
Summary: A series of short FitzSimmons fics – smut with heart. Each will be rated Explicit. Chapter 1 is "No Expectations" - After years in the making, FitzSimmons have finally decided to cross the event horizon. Told from Fitz's perspective, this chapter will explore whether he can overcome his fears about making this the perfect night and instead just enjoy the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: No Expectations**

The setting: Season 3, episode hotel room in Bucharest

It used to be that Fitz's brain injury caused his hands to shake, but tonight he knows they are shaking out of pure terror. He has survived being dropped to the bottom of the ocean and transported to an alien world by Hydra, and yet now Fitz is feeling a new type of fear.

He tries to command his mind to cease its racing and instead do what it always does so well –focus. Focusing on an impossible engineering situation is simple and easy, but this night is so different because right at this moment he is laying on the bed with Jemma Simmons, they have finally divested themselves of all of their clothing, they are kissing passionately, and his brain isn't working. His stomach is starting to feel real pain at the fear and anxiety.

The couple is positioned mostly on their sides, with Jemma slightly on top and leaning into him as they kiss. Fitz is enjoying the kiss while simultaneously trying to fend off panic.

Jemma pulls gently away from the kiss and smiles. Fitz almost laughs when he sees her smile – here he is on the brink of hyperventilating and Jemma is…smiling?

"May I make a suggestion Fitz?" she asks, tilting her head. Her voice is sweet yet throatier than usual, and her hands are no longer cold. Her face is flushed, as Fitz knows his own must be as well.

Fitz nods because he thinks speech is out of his reach at this point.

"I suspect that both of us might be….perhaps a bit worried right now," Jemma begins. As she speaks, one of her hands gently roams across his chest. It's a light touch. "It's our first time together and we want everything to be perfect, like a story. We have all these expectations. And we each desperately want to please the other. Add to that the fact that this moment has been a long time in coming." She pauses and takes a breath. "All of this is causing both of us to feel tremendous anxiety."

"Yes," Fitz manages. "Exactly as you said." He takes a second to reflect on her words. So she is nervous too? Yes, of course she is! Fitz wants to shake his head. They are two halves of one whole, and there is always a good probability that she is feeling something akin to what he feels in any given moment. He should have realized that sooner.

Jemma looks down for a second and then her eyes meet his once more. "We need to realize that everything is perfect right now, as is. We are at last together….on top of a bed, naked. Whatever happens next is the cherry on top of the sundae. This is not a performance, and we don't need to hold onto any expectations."

Fitz exhales and already feels his heartbeat slow just a fraction. "You're right. We love each other, and that's really all that matters." He takes a second to silently revel in the feel of her naked skin against his. That sensation alone confirms Jemma's words – the moment is indeed perfect, as is.

Jemma pulls him in for another kiss and brushes his lips with hers. "Yes. I love you more than anything," she murmurs.

Their lips meet again, this time more insistently. As he teases her tongue with his own, Fitz decides to share with her some of his thoughts. "I'm so glad you said that, Jemma. And you – um, your skin is so soft and it really feels nice."

Fitz had walked into that hotel room with a list of fears. He was certainly no virgin; although he hadn't had a girlfriend until now, he had been with more than one woman before. He knew – from reading and from his own experience – that women were so different, that the types of stimulation one woman enjoyed would not necessarily be enjoyed by the next woman. His tongue succeeded on one woman but not on the next. He knew that few, if any, would reach a climax from thrusting alone. And there was also the almost unbearable, unending, shame over the fact that he was not that well-endowed. And yet – each of the few women he had slept with before had wanted more, each had said that he was a caring and wonderful lover.

Those facts should have infused him with confidence, but of course none of those women in the past had been Jemma Simmons. None of those women had captured his heart. And yet here was Jemma once again demonstrating why she was so wonderful. She herself had solved the problem, by bringing up the subject, by talking about it, by assuring Fitz that no matter what happened right now, everything was right and good. Fitz's worries had all disappeared in the span of these last few moments.

Which was fortunate, because right now Jemma is on top of him, smothering his mouth with kisses. She breaks off and positions herself a bit differently, bringing her breasts to his mouth. One of his hands reaches up to cup and stroke one breast, while his lips reach the other and start to plant kisses on it.

"They're small," she says, with a slight laugh.

Fitz's eyes are wide. "They're the most beautiful sight," he breathes and returns to his kisses. "Do you know how long I've waited to do this?" He gently places more kisses all along her breasts. "Do you like to have your nipples sucked?" he asks.

"Yes!" she answers. He sucks on the peaks, at one point accidentally making a slurping noise. They both giggle at that, and any remnant of anxiety makes a final exit from the room.

"Can I touch you more?" he asks. "Maybe you could lay on your back for a bit?"

"I suppose I have been on top of you since we landed on the bed," Jemma admits. "Fair enough."

She repositions herself to lie on her back. For a moment or two, Fitz just looks at her and knows he has that look of awe in his eyes. Jemma, the love of his life, naked, laying on her back, beckoning to him. He wants to slowly devour her from head to toe, despite the part of his body that keeps insisting **now now now.**

"Jemma Simmons you are so perfect," he whispers as his hands begin to explore places they have never been before. She seems to enjoy his caressing of her abdomen, her hips. His hands start to roam lower. "Do you think I can touch you there?" he asks, his gaze indicating exactly where he means.

"I think I will explode if you do not," Jemma answers. "Although I must warn you that I am so aroused right now that things are – well – quite wet down there."

Fitz manages a smile. "That is a good thing though, yeah?"

His fingers begin their exploration, as he brings his mouth back towards her breasts and again licks and kisses them. Meanwhile, he gently opens up her folds. They are, indeed, dripping wet. "Mmmmm," Fitz murmurs. "Let me see how well I remember anatomy." His fingers gently and slowly move in circles. "Outer labia….inner labia…..vaginal opening…"

"And clitoris," Jemma says, firmly bringing his fingers to the spot and guiding them in the type of motion she enjoys.

Fitz manages a chuckle. "I was getting there; I was just worried it might be too soon! I know it's a sensitive spot."

"It's not too soon when I've nearly soaked the bedsheets with my arousal!" Jemma insists. "And – ooooh!"

Jemma's head pushes back against the pillow as Fitz is now clearly on a mission. His lips are again sucking on her nipples as his fingers stroke, stroke, and stroke her sweet spot using exactly the pressure and speed she showed him. Jemma is crying out, moaning loudly, as his fingers continue to rhythmically stroke her clit. "Just a bit faster," she whispers.

"Can I use my mouth on you next time?" Fitz asks, excited, thrilled watching her nearing the brink as his fingers move faster.

"Yes but don't stop what you're doing now!" Jemma says through clenched teeth. "Don't stop!" she repeats, as his fingers continue to rub.

Over the years Fitz had wondered more than a few times what Jemma would look like in this very moment, what she would sound like. He observes that she is very loud when she reaches her climax, her hair is wet with sweat against her face, and her skin is very pink. These observations help take his mind off of the fact that he is dripping pre-cum and is so hard right now – so desperate to just thrust and thrust - that it's nearly painful.

"You are absolutely extraordinary," Jemma says in a minute, panting, clearly coming back down to earth. She sits up a bit as her breath normalizes again. Then she reaches for his face and pulls him into another kiss.

"What would you like now?" Jemma asks. "Would you like me to take you in my mouth or –"

"I don't think I can last much longer," Fitz admits. "Maybe we can save that for another time and just…."

"Say no more!" Jemma says, returning to her position on her back and spreading her legs. Fortunately they had discussed the mechanics of preventing pregnancy and disease so they don't face a disruption now. Fitz does what he has dreamed of for so long, positioning himself on top of her. Jemma murmurs something as he enters her but Fitz is so beside himself at this point that he's not sure what she is saying.

He begins to move. The movement is insanely pleasurable to him. For so long he has been so hard. Now he cannot believe that he is inside of her. Her gorgeous legs are spread and he is inside of her. Her hands are on his back.

"Oh Fitz," she whispers. "You feel so nice. You are so good to me."

He knows he's not going to be able to form words for a while, and he guesses that Jemma is fine with that and doesn't expect a response right now. He continues working away into her. Every nerve ending of his is nearly weeping with delight. He hears himself groan a few times. For a split second, the rational part of Fitz's brain wonders if he should ask Jemma if she ever climaxes during intercourse, if he should try to extend this out, if she wants him to change the speed or depth of his thrusting. But then he remembers their agreement to enjoy the night as it is, he remembers that he has pleased her very, very well tonight, and he begins to again register the words she is saying now. She is licking his ear, encouraging him, whispering naughty things, telling him she wants to feel him come inside of her.

The last part sends him over the edge. With a loud groan, he does as she says. The orgasm is intense, his entire body is overcome by pleasure.

Later they are cuddled together, bodies wrapped around each other. Fitz feels pleasantly dazed and relaxed. He considers asking her something along the lines of 'so you liked that ok?' when she begins to speak.

"I loved every minute of that," Jemma says.

"Me too," he replies. Then adds with a smile, "Even when I made that embarrassing slurping noise at your breasts."

Jemma laughs. "Especially that! Oh Fitz. Sex provides endless opportunities for embarrassment. I'm sure we're only getting started and will have plenty more times where we make strange noises, and a whole host of other things."

"I can't wait to make love to you over and over again." Fitz then bites his lower lip. "Don't suppose anyone says 'make love' too often anymore."

"Perhaps because no one has the kind of love we have."

Chapter Two coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Voss's Lab**

* * *

The setting: Season 5, episode 8. Voss's lab on the Zephyr

* * *

"Until then," Fitz is saying, "we are on our own."

"I guess we are," Jemma replies.

He turns towards her first, and she responds with a devilish grin. She touches her hand to the side of his face and they are kissing.

For Jemma, the feeling is akin to a homecoming and her heart starts to throb with warmth and even a hint of contentment. It has taken so much to reach this moment. Their years together have been full of separation and heartbreak. The pain is always there, in the background, and yet simultaneously the simple act of pressing their lips together acts as a natural salve and starts to wash away the sadness. His tongue against hers is making everything feel better, is reconnecting them.

As a rule, Jemma tries to not dwell on the bitterness life has dealt her. What would be the point of mentally rehashing the torment she faced at the hands of Kasius and Sinara? The disorienting hellishness of the device they placed inside of her to block her hearing. Sleeping on a mat on the floor outside of Sinara's room, waking from a nightmare only to realize the nightmare hadn't ended and she was still trapped in her silent prison. Spending every moment wondering where Fitz was and when she would see him again. And yet, to Jemma it had been **when** and not **if**. She knew they would be reunited someday and that thought kept her going during her time with the Kree.

As she kisses Fitz, Jemma fleetingly reminds herself that she had been right. Their brains and their hearts had brought them back together yet again. And now, Fitz's arms are around her, their tongues lapping together, and they are experiencing the impossible luxury of privacy and time. Privacy and time. Gifts they will not squander; they will spend every moment of this respite touching each other. It has been far, far too long. She focuses on the sensations her body is experiencing, the wetness of Fitz's tongue and his hard body pressed against hers.

As they kiss, Fitz's hands began to slowly roam around, traveling underneath her shirt and up her back.

"Shall we?" he asks, raising his eyebrows and taking a furtive glance around the empty lab.

"I desperately want to," Jemma answers, her rational side naturally returning to the forefront. "But I don't know how long it's been since I've had the shot; I'm certain it has been too long though. We can't risk a pregnancy."

Fitz brings his face back to hers and begins to nuzzle her ear. He flicks his tongue out and licks her delicate earlobe. "Then we will suck and lick each other, wife," he murmurs, speaking his suggestions slowly and deliberately in a way that suggests that he cannot be denied.

Jemma's body is already starting to burn at his words and his touches. She loves Fitz entirely, and loves this side of him which only rarely makes appearances. The passion she feels is almost too much. She smiles and turns her head. "Wife?" she echoes. "You mean fiancée."

"'Wife' sounds better," Fitz replies, again pulling her close and placing a trail of kisses along her neck. The hollow of her throat is always sensitive to his mouth.

Jemma wants to give in, give herself over, but another concern tugs at her. "Fitz, wait –it's been a while since I've been able to wash and – "

"There's a sink right there," Fitz cocks his head.

Moments later, they are laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Jemma smiles and says, "Well, this is sexy" as they perform their ablutions at the sink, both having stripped from the waist down. Fitz shares her smile. So much of their life has been full of moments like this, moments where they have to make do with what they have, where the situation is not ideal, never a storybook. They are not inside a luxury hotel, Jemma is not retiring to a marble-plated bathroom to slip into a silk negligee, they will not be able to make love on satiny sheets atop a four-poster bed. Instead they are inside a mud-colored lab lit by a few bulbs hanging from the ceiling, about to make love for the first time since the Framework nightmare.

And yet somehow the moment is perfect, and they both know it. Jemma looks hungrily at the man she will marry.

"You first," she says, seeing that he's already aroused and hardening. She arranges their discarded clothing into a cushion for her knees, and without preamble, kneels in front of her fiance. She reaches for him, and flicks out her tongue to begin circling the head. Drops of pre-cum have already started to appear. Jemma cups his balls the way he likes. She continues paying lavish attention to the head of his cock, lapping on it, as her hand now begins to work his shaft.

Fitz starts to moan and gently grip the back of her head. Jemma reaches and takes in his length. She hears him moan again and she adores bringing him this much pleasure, feeling this close to him. The time and space that separated them hardly matter; they know each other's bodies inside and out. She knows when he's ready to thrust, knows the delight it brings him. She finds it incredibly sexy to have him inside her mouth, knowing she is driving him crazy with desire and bringing him so close to release. He continues to move inside her and he signals when he is ready to come. Jemma knows that Fitz likes best if she stays on him when he does. He moves his hips more rapidly as he reaches his peak.

She then gets to her feet and reaches to brush his lips with hers. Their hands join as they kiss some more.

"Why don't you get back on the floor?" Fitz whispers after a moment of gentle kisses. He releases her hands.

Jemma assents; she doesn't see anywhere else in the lab that would lead to a good position for her to receive his mouth, and she doesn't like to try to stand up while coming. She arranges their discarded trousers into a pillow for her head, as Fitz follows her to the floor. She spreads her legs for him, and he places his hands under her buttocks.

"Be careful, my love," Jemma whispers. "You're injured."

"We've each had one injury or another for the past four years," he chides. "That never stopped us before."

She smiles. "You're right. Nothing could keep me from enjoying this."

"Same here," Fitz says, and without further ado, he dips his head down.

He begins by slowly and gently licking her folds and her opening. Fitz knows she likes it when he speaks a bit during sex, so he occasionally stops his tongue's work to murmur, "I missed your taste and your smell." Then he dips his mouth back down to continue. "I thought about this so many times when I was in that cell," he says a bit later. "Touching you like this. Feeling your legs on either side of my head. You don't know how intoxicating this is." He returns to licking, and Jemma lays back and basks in the sensations.

Jemma then makes that certain groan and gently taps his head, the signal that his tongue and his words have done their job to get her ready and now he needs to get her across the finish line. He begins to trace circles around the head of her clit. Jemma groans again and whispers "Keep going." Fitz wants to reply that he knows, but this is not the time to use his mouth for speech. He continues circling until Jemma commands, "Now!" Fitz then applies firm pressure with his tongue against the head of her clit again and again, over and over.

"Oh god right there right there right there!" Jemma groans. His tongue is precisely where it needs to be to get her off, putting exactly the amount of pressure she needs on it. She continues to moan as she goes over the edge.

Afterwards, they lay together on the floor for a bit, kissing each other, hands touching. One of his hands starts to gently travel underneath her shirt; they hadn't removed the top half of their clothing. Jemma looks down. "You're a bit hard again," she observes.

"What I just did always has that effect." He then shakes his head, dismissively. "It will go away though. I need to rest for a minute."

"Me too. I know there are a million things we need to do but let's just rest for a bit."

"If we don't get a bit of rest, we won't be able to do much of anything," Fitz says and Jemma agrees.

As she settles her head against his chest, they are quiet for a moment. But Jemma's mind is turning over ideas, which she soon verbalizes. "I do miss having actual intercourse though," she says. "There's something so wonderful about it. There has to be some way we can acquire birth control. I thought about trying to determine when I'm fertile but my cycles have been so off because of the stress and the time change. Perhaps we could have taken the risk, but…..well it would still have been a risk." Fitz murmurs his assent, as she continues. "Then I thought that we could try the withdrawal method, which combined with my inconsistent cycle lately might stave off any conception. But there would still be a degree of risk with that." Jemma brings her head up for a moment, looks sideways, swallows nervously, and adds, "If we could find some lubricant, I'd be willing to try anal sex but I don't know if we can find – "

"No," Fitz says. "Just no on that one. I'm good with what we just did. I think the oral stuff is just as intimate as the thing that makes babies." His voice is somewhere between firm and sleepily content. He kisses her forehead and then lays his head back down.

Jemma resists the urge to smile at his word choice. "You're right. Of course once we solve this and get back to our own time, then we'll have more options. We can get condoms, and my cycle will hopefully normalize again. Or if we stay here we can reevaluate the risk and decide if we wanted to try…."

Jemma's voice trails off; she takes another glance at her fiancée and sees that his eyes are closed. He will be sleeping in a minute or two, lightly snoring soon after that. She smiles. The floor isn't comfortable and isn't particularly clean either. Yet somehow she wouldn't change a thing about this moment, and she just accepts that this is how their life is. Another chaotic, makeshift moment held together by their love for each other. She makes a mental note to again tell him – after he wakes up of course – that she enjoyed his use of the word 'wife'. With that, Jemma pushes away any lingering guilt over the fact that they are not working this very instant, and decides to allow herself to join Fitz for just a few more minutes of rest.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please join me in pretending that Voss's lab on the Zephyr is larger than we actually saw in the episode.

Also, I wanted to mention that when Fitz was kissing Jemma's ear, it was not the ear that was damaged by Kassius's implant. I couldn't find a smooth way to add that fact into the story itself though!

I am seeking a beta tester; please let me know if you could do it. I'd be happy to reciprocate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Burning Season**

Author's Notes:

Less actual smut in this one and more talking. I thought I would take this chapter in a different direction

Setting and inspiration: Inspired by the scene in Season 3, episode 17 where FitzSimmons are sitting together on the sofa talking about outer space. However, this scene takes place a little while later, after they have officially become a couple. Also, the documentary they are watching was inspired by a remark in a conversation between Fitz and Hunter in "Parting Shot" (Season 3, episode 13).

* * *

Leopold Fitz is content. Sitting on the sofa this evening – after a rare day without explosions, injuries, or general chaos – he is snuggled against Jemma on the sofa. The documentary plays in the background. Simmons is soft, she smells of some delightful combination of flowers and vanilla, and she looks calm and relaxed. Their shoes are on the floor, their empty drink bottles on the side tables. Most amazingly, their relationship has evolved during the past few weeks to a place beyond Fitz's wildest dreams. Once Jemma decides to commit, as Fitz can clearly see, she really decides to commit. His heart pulses just thinking about it. After so much time loving her from afar, longing for her from afar, Fitz now has Jemma here in his arms.

He glances at her. Her gaze is on the documentary, but she has kept in physical contact with him almost since they sat down. Fitz hears a noise in the background and soon feels a change in the temperature of the room; the controls here have never been ideal and it's often too cold. Fitz feels that now, as too much cold air is being pumped into the room.

"Ooooh chilly," Jemma breathes, noticing the same thing. She presses herself even more tightly against him. She is nearly sitting on his lap, and Fitz can feel almost every part of her backside nuzzled against him. His body starts to react to all of this contact, which causes him to panic a bit. Jemma is watching a documentary, not trying to initiate lovemaking. Yet it's hard for Fitz, once he starts to pass a certain point, to just let it go.

"I'm gonna get up to get another beer. Do you want one?" Fitz asks.

Jemma gently wriggles off of him so Fitz can stand. "No, thank you," she answers as Fitz gets to his feet. "But Fitz…you usually stop after two and you've already had two?" Her words are between an observation and a question; she tilts her head as she speaks them.

"Oh, yeah, well….just something different this time I guess."

Fitz isn't hard to read, at least not for Jemma. There is the slightest flush in his cheeks, and his eyes almost meet hers but not quite.

She takes the remote control and pauses the documentary. "Is something wrong?" Jemma asks. "Maybe I was crowding you too much on the sofa. Was I sitting on you funny?" Upon seeing him shake his head, she begins again, "You know, sometimes I feel that perhaps you don't like it so much when we're watching a documentary and I start to cuddle with you."

"No, no, it's not that! It's just…." Fitz returns to Jemma's side on the sofa. He has analyzed the last few seconds and can determine that Jemma will not be satisfied until she gets an explanation. He reminds himself of Mack's words too – women like it when you open up and share what's going on inside your head. Even if it's something you might find embarrassing.

Fitz begins again, this time keeping his gaze towards the television. "I guess at times I can be a stereotypical male," he forces a smile. "I so easily get aroused, and when that happens….well, when it happens it can be hard for me to just let it go. And not take it to its natural conclusion."

"Ah ha," Jemma says, a sincere smile on her face. "I'm so glad I have my explanation!" She reaches for his hand and holds it. "It's simple human biology. You're supposed to experience things like arousal and orgasm. Nothing to feel awkward about." Her smile turns into more of a grin. "In fact, I can help with that you know. I think that would be fun. You know I have talented hands." Jemma's free hand begins to roam across his chest.

"Well, it kind of is awkward," he insists. "I mean, what if you want to actually watch the movie and not just….not just – you know. You're the woman I love, not an object who's here to get me off because I'm horny all the time." He takes a breath. "Well, not all the time but fairly often."

"Wow, you really are embarrassed," Jemma observes, her tone belying her surprise. "It's normal to get aroused when your girlfriend starts touching you. And normal to want it to 'reach its natural' conclusion', as you put it. I mean I feel the same way when I get to a certain point too." She gently touches her fingers to his chin and turns his face towards her, since he seems to be preferring to avoid her eyes during this conversation.

"I have an idea," she begins again. "A proposal, if you will."

"Oh, that look in your eyes," Fitz smiles and shakes his head. "You have a mission."

Jemma continues right on. "I propose a new protocol for when are sitting together and watching the telly. If we feel like cuddling, we cuddle. If you get aroused and it's gotten to the point where you don't want to just ride it out, you let me know and I can do whatever you like to finish you off. With the caveat," she says, holding up a finger, "that if I'm just not in the mood, then I will let you know and we will both be fine with that. But assuming that is not the case, then I will take care of you. And I will let you know if I feel the need for reciprocation or if I'm content as is. Is that agreeable to you, Dr. Fitz?"

"I am so turned on when you're all assertive like that," Fitz answers. His eyes are wide and they both laugh at his words, even though they also both know he means them. "But yes, Dr. Simmons, I believe that is agreeable to me."

"Good."

They begin the documentary again, and Jemma wastes no time. "So, may I put my hands down your trousers?"

"Would you?" Fitz manages, because the arousal he felt when she was pressed against him has never gone away. Not to mention that the way she took control of the situation just now ushered in a fresh wave of excitement. He unzips the trousers.

"With pleasure."

They settle into this. The documentary continues to run in the background. Jemma likes stroking him, and more than that likes seeing how happy this makes him. She can see that his face is still flushed, and whether that's from arousal or chagrin – or a bit of both – she is still uncertain of. But she wants so badly for him to feel pleasure, to get release when he wants to, to just bring him something good. She occasionally kisses his face, or accepts his kisses, but she keeps her focus on what her hands are doing.

"You can grip it a bit tighter," he encourages. She does so, as she moves her hand faster and faster.

"Ooohhh you're getting close, aren't you?" she whispers at one point, enjoying that too. His head is thrown back and he closes his eyes. Her hand keeps pumping and he soon reaches his ecstasy.

A little while later, after cleanup has happened and the couple settles back onto the sofa, Fitz asks Jemma if she wants him to reciprocate, but she answers, "Not right now." Their faces are turned towards the television, the documentary still soldiering on in the background.

"May I ask you something else?" Fitz begins.

Jemma's ears perk up. Just something about his tone, something about the way the words came out. There was a twinge of hesitation and worry; out of the corner of her eye, she can see that his gaze is still squarely on the telly and his eyes are slightly bugged out.

"Of course," she says. She hopes her tone is encouraging, and she mirrors his posture of avoiding eye contact.

Then his words come out quickly. "Do you find everything adequate? In terms of size, I mean?"

She takes just a beat to debate asking him to clarify, but then feels fairly certain that she knows what he means. "`Adequate`?" she echoes. "Oh Fitz, you know I find you extraordinary in every way. I – "

"So I'm not too much on the small side?" he blurts the words out.

"Goodness no!" Jemma insists, and directs her gaze at a certain part of his anatomy. "I think this fellow is absolutely perfect."

She hazards a glance at him and sees him exhale slightly. She then adds, "We've been lovers for a little while now - perhaps I simply don't tell you often enough how good you are." Fitz is looking at her now, and Jemma can clearly read his expression as happiness and relief. She decides that is her clearance to continue, and she does. "I don't know if it's considered appropriate to say this or not, but no one I've slept with has been anywhere near as good as you. You are so good at fulfilling me. And letting me take all the time I need, and not rushing me. You know that, right?"

He nods, "I do," and sounds like he truly understands now. His facial features are more relaxed, more what she would expect to see from someone who has just climaxed.

"I could go on and on, but I suppose I don't want to belabor the point," she adds.

He chuckles, "Well, anytime you want to pay me compliments, I wouldn't mind it too much. There are worse things I could listen to." They share a laugh over his words.

Jemma then says, "I'm glad we discussed all of this."

Fitz's fears assuaged, he is indeed as content as Jemma thinks he is. He would like to hear more about what she said a moment ago, about how no one else she's slept with was as good as he. Maybe someday, Fitz thinks, he will ask her to elaborate. He's known Jemma for over a decade and would know if she were lying. He has to admit that his ego enjoyed her declaration.

The couple then turns their attention back to the documentary, and back to snuggling. Now that Fitz has been satiated, he throws himself into returning Jemma's touches. She guides his hands, at one point, under her T-shirt and towards her breasts. (Her bra had been removed as soon as they'd procured their beers and began the documentary). "Yes," she purrs, encouraging him to continue to cup and fondle her breasts. Her nipples are hard. Their strokes and touches are leisurely and languid, which Jemma especially is enjoying.

"Okay, to hell with this documentary; I need a bit more now," Jemma announces.

"You know, Jemma, there are many qualities of yours that I fell in love with, and this was definitely one of them," Fitz says, a bit in awe as Jemma stands up and removes her trousers and undergarments.

Jemma laughs and shakes her head. "It's so much harder for women; I have to undress at least from the waist-down."

"Well, you can take off more, you know," Fitz encourages.

"Fine!" she replies cheekily. "I will." With that, Jemma discards her T-shirt and stands before him entirely nude now.

Given the amount of time since his climax, the cuddling session afterwards, and Jemma's brazen display of her wants – and her body – Fitz is hard once more. Jemma yanks his trousers down to his ankles and then assembles herself and Fitz into a spooning position. As he enters her from behind, he resumes cupping her breasts and gently tweaking her nipples. Jemma reaches one hand around to stroke her clit. She's told him that she loves his position because of the full body contact and the ease at which she can reach her clit while he is inside of her. The penetration combined with the stimulation is intensely satisfying for her. Fitz is equally enthused about the position, as he nuzzles the back of her neck and her ears while he thrusts. Without even trying to, they reach their climaxes at the same time.

"Well, let's just admit that we missed most of the documentary," Fitz says quite a bit later. "I don't know what to tell Hunter."

Jemma rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever you do, don't bring the subject up. I have a feeling he will determine right away that you didn't watch the second half, he'll determine the reason why, and then he'll want details."

"You're right," he says, and then strokes her hair. "I love you, Jemma."

"I love you too," she answers, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

Final author's note: That's it for now; I've enjoyed writing this. Please leave a comment if you liked reading this. I'm not sure whether or not there will be a chapter four, but I am always open to suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**To the Lighthouse**

 _ **Author's notes:**_

The setting for this scene is immediately prior to Season 5, episode 12. At this point in Season 5, the team has returned to the present time and is holed up inside the Lighthouse.

Also, I have a correction to make. Chapter two ("Voss's Lab") of this fic references FitzSimmons not having access to birth control at that point in Season 5. As one of my betas has since pointed out, Jemma could easily have been on hormonal birth control which can last for years. So at this point I assume Jemma had her last dosage during Season 4 before the Framework nightmare, and that she and Fitz are "good to go" in the birth control department.

* * *

"This means you, too, Simmons," Agent May had said. "To your assigned bunk. Now."

"But what about –" Jemma had begun.

"Yo-Yo is sedated and stabilized," May had said, taking a look at the patient. Mack sat by Yo-Yo's side, his eyes closed and head nodded forward, and he perhaps was semi-conscious. "If you don't get rest, you're not going to be able to take care of her."

Agent May had been ordering the team members to bed, and Simmons knew that the break was needed when she struggled to even open her mouth to protest. She now walked down the dim corridor towards the room she and Fitz had been assigned, and her feet felt heavy. She was just relieved when the door slid aside and she saw from the meager belongings on the bed that she had, indeed, entered the correct room.

This was their lives now. They ate only when the rumbling in their stomachs reached painful levels, they slept only when they could no longer hold their heads up, and they used the facilities only when holding it was no longer physically possible.

Jemma swallowed and began to undress. The guilt at leaving Yo-Yo was yet another item to add to her list of things she wished she could fix. There was no sign of Fitz yet – he likely was giving May or even Coulson more pushback and declaring that he needed to continue to work. Jemma shook her head and wondered if he would ever finish mentally paying back the crimes he felt he had committed while unconscious inside the Framework. She folded her discarded clothing and placed it inside a drawer. Then Jemma approached the tiny bathroom.

The room might be spartan and drab, but as the warm water hit her, Jemma wanted to gasp with pleasure. For a second she could have been inside the most luxurious hotel room. A hot shower. Soap. Privacy. A clean body. She lathered her hair up, massaging her scalp. Moments later she delighted in how soft her locks felt once she rinsed out the conditioner. Although whoever stocked the Lighthouse apparently hadn't believed in washcloths, that would be no problem. Jemma took the bar of soap and ran it along her body. It clearly wasn't a Dove bar, but it wasn't bad either. Her skin started to feel clean and slightly moisturized. Jemma's hands reached her private areas and paused there for a moment.

She pressed a hand against her core. Back inside Voss's lab, she and Fitz had grabbed a few moments. For her, it had been just a few weeks since they had last made love – a few of the most stressful and horrifying weeks of her life, but _weeks_ nonetheless. For Fitz, it had been more than six months. Jemma shook her head and let out a breath. Fitz would just have to add his time inside the black ops prison as another item on a long list of accumulated traumas. At least his fervor mixed with gentleness in bed remained the same, as Jemma had experienced inside Voss's lab.

Well, regardless of how much time it had been, the encounter inside the lab had been…blissful. Explosive. Sexy. Jemma debated whether she should continue to keep her hand pressed against her core – which was starting to thrum more insistently – or to find a way to get on comms and try to get Fitz here, now.

She liked the second option a bit better, so she turned off the water and reached for a towel. Well, the towels inside the Lighthouse were less than optimal – thin and brusque. Jemma patted her body dry and then made the towel into a turban for her hair. Only two towels had been allotted so she left the second one dry and ready for Fitz.

As Jemma opened the door to the main cabin, she gasped with delighted surprise. Fitz sat on the bed. His lips spread into a smile as he saw her, and within that split second Jemma thought she saw a sizable amount of tension disappear from his face.

"Fitz!" Jemma exclaimed throatily. She crossed the two steps it took to reach the bed and sat next to him, pulling him into her arms. "You did decide to take a break!"

"Coulson didn't leave me much choice," he said, and then he covered her mouth with his.

"Thank you, Phil Coulson," Jemma breathed when she came up for air.

"And thank you for wrapping the towel around your hair instead of your body," Fitz added playfully. His hands were then all over her naked skin. They resumed kissing, and Jemma loved the feel of him caressing her back, her neck, her hips. She deftly reached a hand inside his trousers to stroke his cock which was rapidly hardening.

As they so often were, they were of the same mind right now. The tryst inside the lab aside, they simply had not had enough time alone, not enough time to kiss each other, not enough time to touch. And in both of their minds resided the knowledge that any second now an alarm might start to blare or someone might pound on their door, needing them for the emergency of the day. Or emergency of the hour, really.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," Jemma whispered, standing up to give Fitz the room he needed. It was faster if he unbuttoned his own shirt and unfastened his trousers. She watched him disrobe as she took a hold of her towel and rubbed dry her hair best as she could. She then flung it over the lamp, which bathed the room in about as romantic a glow as they were going to get. Fitz gestured for her to lie back on the bed.

"I think I'm in paradise right now," Jemma murmured, as Fitz covered her body with his. He was currently kissing her collarbone and working his way downwards. "We're together and on a real bed. Inside a room with a door that locks. And naked. Let's not forget naked. And do I tell you often enough that I find you absolutely gorgeous? I think that I do not, and I really need to say it more often. And – oh!"

Fitz had already traveled downwards and was parting her lips with his tongue. Jemma liked it but she made a slight grunt of frustration as she cupped her breasts. During their time together, they had learned how to interpret the various gestures and sounds they made during lovemaking.

"Too soon?" Fitz asked, lifting his head up.

"A little," she admitted. She squeezed one of her nipples and raised her eyebrows. Obligingly, Fitz made his way back upwards and helped himself to enjoying her breasts.

"Hmmm….luscious," he murmured as he set about kissing the round flesh. He tongued one nipple vigorously before taking it into his mouth to suck on.

Jemma resumed moaning with pleasure. "Of course I liked what we did in Voss's lab too even though we had no bed there," she managed to add. "It was so good to touch you, after so long. You tasted so good. And kissing you was….oh…." Jemma's voice trailed off; right now she felt too aroused to continue speaking.

Fitz made a moan that was something of a question. Jemma knew how to interpret that too; she also knew he was very eager right now. She could feel his hardness against her and she didn't want to make him wait too much. "Yes, yes," she said, nudging his head back downwards. "I just needed a little attention on my breasts, that's all."

"I love sucking on them," Fitz agreed placing a kiss on her stomach during his journey back downwards. He reached her apex and she parted her legs further. His wet mouth was on her.

Jemma lay back and enjoyed every second of the work of his lips and tongue. She only wished that he were the one basking in pleasure and attention right now. He had suffered so much. Yes, of course – they all had. But she wanted to be tending to him right now. Well, she reminded herself, he had told her a hundred times that he found this pleasurable and arousing, that he loved doing this, and she knew it got him hard or harder. So she forced her mind to just shut off for a minute so she could focus on the sensations, such as his facial hair against her inner thighs. It all felt delicious. He knew exactly where to lick, knew the strokes and pressure she liked. She tapped the side of his head to let him know she was close, and then his tongue was right on her bundle of nerves and it was like a vibrator. He did not stop until she was screaming and crying out, nonsensical. Her relief came over her again and again, her body awash in sensations, her mind as always almost embarrassed to admit that it was at the mercy of her hormones and biology.

Fitz then was back at her mouth, kissing her passionately. As best as she could, Jemma reached a hand between them and resumed stroking him. He was hard, very hard in fact, and a few beads of precum dripped out. She rubbed them on her palm and rubbed it against the head of his cock.

"How do you want….?" Fitz began the question dreamily.

"You choose. I'll do whatever you want."

He was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Onto your hands and knees then."

Jemma's heart sped up. They both liked positions where they could look into each other's eyes and where they could kiss, but there was something animalistic and exciting about what he was suggesting. If she didn't want it, she could always change her mind and say she wanted a different position. She was in such a blissful daze from what he had just done, though, that she had meant it when she said she'd do whatever he wanted.

So Jemma turned around, rested her head on her forearms and thrust her rear up. Even with the man who was her soulmate, who she loved and trusted above anyone else, this position did carry a certain vulnerability with it. Or was that part of the appeal, she wondered. She felt Fitz's hand grasp and then caress her bottom and her hips. The weight on the mattress shifted a bit, and he leaned forward to kiss her back. His tongue snaked out and started to lick her back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You certainly saw to that earlier!" Jemma laughed.

He grunted his assent and slowly slid inside. He began to move slowly, and then occasionally leaned closer to kiss her back again. Jemma felt tingly and excited; Fitz certainly could go deeper inside in this position than others. His thrusting then started to slow, and he began to bring one hand around to her core. "Shall I?" he asked, in position to stroke her clit.

That was Fitz, she knew. "Oh Fitz," she said softly. "I'm good. I think the clit needs a bit of rest now. Why don't you just…go to town? Focus on you." She raised her eyebrows suggestively as she said the words 'go to town', though he couldn't see it.

"Right then," he said, placing his hands back onto her hips. He fell into a steady pace as he moved inside of her. As Fitz thrust away, Jemma did wish she could look at him or kiss him, but she tried to appreciate the position for what it was. There was the deeper penetration and the fact that it had to be providing an intriguing visual for Fitz. And – oh – one of his hands left her hips to cup a breast. That felt especially nice.

His movements increased in speed. "Did you like what I did to you earlier?" Fitz whispered, both of his hands back on her hips now. They grasped her tightly.

"Of course I did," Jemma murmured. "You know that."

"Tell me," Fitz said. He thrust more rapidly and with more force; Jemma knew he was getting close. "Tell me all about it."

"I loved it," she said slowly, her voice low. "You were so good. Your tongue hit all the right spots. I – I couldn't control myself. I lost control and anyone nearby could hear me as I moaned and cried out when I came. I came really, really hard."

That seemed to be what Fitz needed. He groaned loudly and came inside her, still holding her hips and thrusting. He let out a few more groans as his movements gradually subsided.

A few minutes later, they remained entwined together. "Are you hungry?" Jemma asked. "I could find you some food."

"Let's just stay here," Fitz said, pulling her closer. "We don't know how long we have until the next emergency."

"Probably not too long."

"Thank you for saying that I'm gorgeous," Fitz said. He nuzzled his face against her hair. "You know I think the same of you."

"I know. How much time do you think we have before someone needs us for some emergency?"

"Never enough time."

THE END


End file.
